


Nobody's Quite Like You

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: The Tattoo [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art attributed to Viggo was drawn by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknightjess/pseuds/Darknightjess">Darknightjess</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody's quite like you

Karl lay on his stomach across the bed; the sheets were shoved down and twisted around his legs. He snuffled and a muscle in his back twitched. There were clothes scattered haphazardly about, a shoe sat atop the dresser on it's side. The air conditioner hummed discreetly as it circulated the air, wafting a cool breeze across the sweat drying on his smooth tan skin.

Viggo grinned at the sounds coming from Karl, not looking up or stopping what he was doing. Besides, he reasoned, he was nearly finished, and if he was lucky, he'd get it finished before Karl woke up.

"Bmphmm." Karl mumbled, raising his hand and scrubbing at his nose. "Bfftdif?"

"Hold still- you'll make me smudge it," Viggo cautioned.

"Huh?" Karl raised his head a bit, sneezed and turned to look at the man next to him on the bed. "Smudge wha?" He asked and yawned.

Viggo held up the marking pen from the signing earlier that day and grinned. "You left yours on the bedside table. Now don't move, I'm almost done."

"You're writing on me?" Karl asked and turned his head. "Vig, tell me you aren't composing dirty limericks on me." He smiled and reached to trace a finger across Viggo's knee.

"I'd like to think I can do a little better then dirty limericks," Viggo snorted, reaching out to swat gently at Karl's hand. "And that tickles. There-" he said, finishing the drawing. "Finished. And with just enough time for you to fuck me before I have to catch a plane."

Karl craned his neck, trying in vain to see his lower back. Finally he gave up, rolling over and grabbing Viggo, pulling him across him with a laugh. "Fuck it, don't care if you played tic tac toe. C'mere mate." He crossed his arms over Viggo's shoulders, plunging his fingers into the man's hair and pulling him close, licking into his mouth. "Can't waste an opportunity."

"Maybe I did... you can find out later." Viggo murmured into the kiss. "Don't imagine we'll be in the same place for awhile- give you something to remember for a few days at least."

Karl smiled, drawing Viggo down. "Yeah, gonna be a while." He dipped his head and ran the blunt edge of his teeth along Viggo's collarbone. "What ever can I give you, hmmm?" He sucked at the skin at join of shoulder and neck, chuckling at Viggo's sharp intake of breath.

Later Karl was sitting against the headboard, scratching fingernails across his chest. He yawned and turned to look off the side of the bed. "I had shorts when I got here didn't I?" He said with a smile and looked to where Viggo was folding and tucking his tie into the pocket of his suit jacket. "You only look slightly well fucked. At least now we don't have to show up on set and worry about makeup giving us hell about bite marks and bruises. Where you headed next? Morocco? You find somebody to fuck between takes and you're gonna sweat your ass off mate." He said and laughed.

"Only slightly, huh? Too bad we don't have time for more," Viggo grinned. "Yeah, Morocco. Gonna miss having you around to fall into bed with... always nice knowing you've got someone around you're compatible with."

Karl stretched, arms above his head, toes pointed. As he relaxed he rolled sideways and stood, walking toward the bathroom. "Yeah it's been great." He stopped and looked back at Viggo. "Take it easy, 'kay? Let's try and hook up next year at the premiere."

"Absolutely. Keep in touch, Karl," Viggo said, smiling and walking out the door.

  
***********

  
Karl looked over Billy's shoulder and spotted a head of dark blonde hair. He excused himself and walked to the man and laid a hand on his arm. "Viggo. Damn it's great to see you?" He said and smiled.

Viggo looked up, his smile instantly matching Karl's. "Karl!" he exclaimed, pulling the other man into a hug. "It's been - god, how long has it been? I haven't even talked to you in ages."

"Bloody forever!" Karl thumped Viggo on the back, hugging him tight. "You staying here in the hotel?" When Viggo said he was, Karl smiled. "Well let's get together, have a drink in the bar or come up to mine. I've got an excellent bottle of scotch up there."

"Ever subtle, aren't you, Karl?" Viggo purred low before pulling away from the hug. "Sounds great," he agreed, following Karl out of the room, resisting the urge to grab his ass right there and then.

Karl laughed, heading toward the lifts, as the doors slid closed, he turned to Viggo and ran his hand inside his jacket, cupping the man's ass and pulling him close. "And Vig, subtle don't get you laid. But I knew you couldn't resist the scotch."

"You've got me pegged, Karl. It was the scotch," Viggo teased, pressing close and then pulling away as the elevator stopped, stepping out into the hallway and waiting for Karl to lead the way.

As he unlocked the room and stepped inside, Karl stripped off his tie and tossed it across the dresser, with the jacket following. He turned to Viggo and reaching, caught him in a hug, sealing their mouths in a kiss. The slide of hot wet tongues sending a blaze of heat through him. Tugging at Viggo's shirt he walked them toward the bed.

Viggo lifted his arms, reluctantly breaking away from the kiss long enough for Karl to get his shirt off, pressing back into it the first moment he could, his hands moving in between them, managing to get Karl's button's loose, then pushing the shirt down over his shoulders.

Karl moaned and tugged, shaking loose from his shirt, momentarily confused as he tried to unclasp and unzip both his and Viggo's trousers. Laughing at his own impatience he stepped back and, finally managed to divest himself of his pants before running his hands down Viggo's stomach, hooking his fingers into the opening of his slacks and easing them down. Bending and then kneeling he nuzzled into the soft skin below Viggo's naval, dipping his head and swiping a broad lick of his tongue across Viggo's cock. "I've - I've missed this." He said and then looked up, smiling. "You."

Letting his head drop back for a moment, Viggo groaned. "Missed you too... especially this," he said, looking down at Karl with a smile. "Condoms and lube are where? I know you've got them stashed around here somewhere," he said, getting up reluctantly, his brow furrowing. "You've got art- that wasn't there when I last saw you," he said, only seeing the tattoo briefly as he headed to the bathroom to grab a couple of glasses.

Karl blanched and then reached for the nightstand drawer. "Uh yeah. Had it just about a year now." Reaching into the drawer, he fished out a box of condoms and the lube and held them up grinning. "Was really counting on seeing you." He lay back on the bed, holding one arm out to Viggo and stroking the other hand down his own cock, feeling the heavy pulse through it as he watched Viggo walk toward him.

"Well, lets see then," Viggo said, placing the glasses on the nightstand and giving Karl's hip a swat, encouraging him to roll over.

Karl studied Viggo for a second before huffing out a breath and flopping over onto his stomach, head pillowed in his arms. He wiggled his hips, pushing up a bit suggestively. "See? Now let's fuck." Karl said, peering at Viggo from under the dark fringe of his hair.

"Oh, don't worry, we're gonna fuck," Viggo assured him, climbing up on the bed and kneeling between his legs to get a better look. "As soon as I get a better look at..." Viggo cocked his head to the side and knelt back against his heels, his hand reaching out to touch Karl's skin. "I recognize this. I remember this," he murmured.

"Yeah well, I hope so. It's an original Viggo Mortensen. You could frame me and make millions," Karl said, rolling his hips at Viggo's touch.

"Stop that," Viggo growled, giving Karl a slap on the ass to get him to hold still. "You had it tattooed on?" Viggo said, the answer obvious, the reason why not as much so.

Karl grunted and felt his cock jerk when Viggo's hand popped him. '_Gotta remember that,'_ he thought before he concentrated on Viggo's words. "Yeah. I - after the last time - when we were together. Remember? You took that bloody marker and drew on me. So when I got back to Auckland that evening - I went and had it tattooed." He shrugged and rolled up on his hip, tugging at Viggo, hoping the man would be satisfied with his vague answer.

"I remember," Viggo said, the memory coming back to him now. He smiled, running his hand over the reddened mark on Karl's ass. "Why?"

_'Because you daft bastard, I sat there on that plane and wondered how the fuck I was going to not ever see you again. I wondered how a good time, piece of friendly ass, suddenly made my stomach hurt when I thought about not seeing you for a whole year. Because I wanted something to last beyond the bite marks and suck marks that I knew would fade in a few days, because you bastard I realized sitting on that plane that I was in love with you. And I didn't think about what I'd say when I saw you again and you asked that bloody question.'_ "Because you're almost as good an artist as you are a piece of ass. Now c'mere." Karl laughed and grabbed Viggo, hauling him close, feeling the heat of his skin, tasting his lips and sighing into his mouth.

"Good enough for me," Viggo grinned, kissing him hard and rolling Karl on top of him. "Too long, Karl. It's been too long," he murmured, letting his hands run over Karl's back, tracing over where he knew the tattoo was.

"Yeah, it has Vig." Karl ground down, feeling the shift of skin as their bodies fit together. He settled between Viggo's thigh's, scooting down until he was where he could take the hard peak of a nipple between his teeth, worrying it with his teeth and then lapping a warm wet tongue over it.

Viggo hissed, arching up against Karl. "You're gonna draw this out and make me crazy, or you gonna fuck me," he groaned.

Karl laughed loudly and sat up on his heels. Reaching he tore open a condom and rolled it down over his heavy cock. Slicking his fingers, he slowly stroked across Viggo's cleft, circling his entrance, the other hand rubbing circles on Viggo's hip. "You're still sexy as all fuck, you know that?"

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Viggo breathed, rolling his hips and trying to press harder against Karl's seeking finger.

Entering Viggo slowly with his finger, Karl felt his heart beat heavy in his chest. He knew that this wasn't how this was supposed to go, this past year was supposed to have loosened the bands that threatened to choke him every time he thought about Viggo.

Karl moaned as Viggo arched up to meet the thrusts of his thick fingers. _Fuck me he's beautiful, even if I didn't love him, he would take my breath away._ He thought and then clenched his eyes before removing his fingers and kneeling up between Viggo's thighs. "Ready?"

Viggo nodded slowly, bringing his legs back farther. "Absolutely. I've been thinking of this for days now," he murmured, arching his back slightly.

_'Only days? Then you are a lucky bastard._ Karl ran his hands under Viggo's hip, lifting and then slowly, gently breached him. A groan rose out of him and he hung his head down, hair brushing across Viggo's chest. Slowly he began to move, thrusting at an angle that he knew would feel good to Viggo.

Hissing as Karl entered him, Viggo ran his hands through his hair and down his back, fingernails scratching lightly. "God, Karl- nobody's quite like you," he groaned, his hips rising up to meet each thrust from Karl, speeding up a little, trying to hurry his pace.

At Viggo's touch, Karl clenched his jaw, locking in the words he wanted to say. When he felt nails drag over the skin that he knew was marked with Viggo's art, Karl threw his head back and leaned up, teeth gritted as he savagely rocked into the body below him.

Viggo cried out at the sudden change of pace, quickly adjusting, wrapping his legs around Karl's back. "God yeah, Karl. Fuck me," he moaned.

"Yeah, fuck you." Karl snarled out. Slamming into Viggo, not registering the tears that had begun to stream down his face. Reaching a strong hand he wrapped his fingers around Viggo's straining length. As he felt the tightening in his groin he fisted the cock.

Close already, Viggo thrust hard into Karl's hand, crying out unintelligibly, his eyes tightly closed as he came, clamping down hard around Karl's cock as his release pulsed over Karl's hand.

As he felt Viggo's body react to his orgasm, it pushed Karl over the edge. Growling and crying out he tensed and came, thrusting erratically as the shudders passed through him. Finally lowering his head he released Viggo, raising his clean hand he pushed the hair out of his face and rolled off of Viggo. Sucking in air, he swiped at his eyes. "Damn." He took a breath, reaching to pet across Viggo's hip and tried to speak again. "Thanks Vig."

"Mmmm," Viggo purred, eyes still closed, luxuriating in sensation. "My pleasure," he smiled. "I'm going to miss this when it's all over... you?"

Karl lay on his back, arm slung over his face. After a minute he answered. "Yeah I am. It's been - fun." Karl sat up on the edge of the bed and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "Damn, look at that. I need to get going, get back downstairs." He stood and started looking around for his pants. "So maybe we can get together again before the circus leaves town, yeah?" He looked over at Viggo and smiled.

"Absolutely," Viggo grinned. "Come back over here- let me see that thing again," he said, beckoning with his hand.

Karl walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, letting Viggo see his tattooed back. "It's great isn't it?" He said in a soft voice.

"Now, just what kind of a narcissist would it make me if I said yes," Viggo teased, taking a good look at it. "You're certifiably insane, Karl." he said, shaking his head and flopping back on the bed.

Karl turned, his hand held above Viggo's chest. He could feel the heat on his palm even without touching him. Lifting his hand he clenched his fist and stood to begin dressing. "Yeah I am."

**   
**

Viggo's Doodle - Karl's Art


	2. Clueless

Dennis Hopper leaned his palm against the buzzer, grinning as he heard it echo through the house. "Mortensen! Wake your sorry ass up and answer the door, it could be important." He shouted and poked at the buzzer again. "I know you're in there, it's Henry's weekend at the beach. I brought - " He looked down at his empty hand and smiled. "Well I didn't bring anything, but I know you have coffee, c'mon." He hummed along with the _'Mary had a little lamb'_ tune he was playing on the buzzer.

Viggo threw the door open, a paintbrush tucked into his belt, a frazzled expression on his face. "You really aren't easy to ignore- you know that, right?"

"It's part of my charm. A face like this - how the fuck you think I became a star?" Dennis shouldered his way into the house. "Want some coffee?" He asked as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks. The stuff in the pot is ancient though," Viggo warned, heading back to the studio, knowing that Dennis would find his way there in his own time.

"Up since ass o'clock.. let's the coffee get old.. no donuts.. fucker." Dennis mumbled good-naturedly and made a fresh pot of coffee. Walking into the back room that served as the studio he caught Viggo's eye before setting the cup down. He pushed a stack of papers off of the one decent chair in the room and plopped down with his own cup. "So how they hanging?" He asked and smiled at his friend.

"Very well, thanks so much for asking," Viggo took a sip of coffee and placed it down again, hoping he'd remember where he put it before he knocked it over. "What brought you by anyway? Bored? Lonely? Mix of the two?" Viggo teased, going back to his painting.

"Yeah, got a few days before I got to leave to go be another crazy psycho cop for a few weeks. Thought I'd swing by and let you bask in the glory of me." He grinned and stretched his legs out. "What're you working on? Something deep and meaningful or you just cleaning your brushes?" He laughed at his own joke and wrinkled his nose.

"You know me, Dennis, it's always deep and meaningful," Viggo said sternly, flicking his brush at him.

"Uh huh. Cue the naval lint gazers." Dennis teased. "Oh hey, how was it seeing all the rings guys? I forgot to ask the other day. Everybody all happy that it's over?"

"There's a distinct sense of completion which feels good, but I wouldn't say happy, no. Bittersweet seeing them all again." Viggo said after thinking for a moment.

"Holy shit, you sound like a press release." He cackled at the look Viggo shot him and then hummed a bit before continuing. "And so - the dark eyed beauty. The lovely Mr. Urban, did you get to spend some time with him?"

Viggo shook his head and smiled. "Anyone ever tell you that you have completely the wrong look to be such a fag hag? Not to mention being damned nosy," Viggo muttered, going quiet for a few moments while he went back for more paint. "And yes, I did see Karl, as it turns out."

"Pfftt, just 'cause I don't do men don't mean I can't think someone like him isn't pretty." He scratched his head, brow furrowed. "Did any of that sentence make sense?" He asked and laughed. "So I hear you giving me the polite, _'why yes, yes I did see Karl from across the room, lovely gent he is'_ version of the weekend. Your ass get any tighter and your ears'll fly off." He said with a huge grin and took a sip of coffee.

"That is what happened," Viggo attempted to protest, and then smiled. "Well, that's how it started anyway. And I wouldn't imagine you'd want too many details on the tightness- or not- of my ass."

Dennis sat the cup down quickly and held his hands up in a T. "Time out. Enough, I give." He said, laughing. "So suffice to say a good time was had by all. Are you two gonna get together again?" He asked quietly.

"A good time was had by all," Viggo assured him, trying not to look too pleased at having finally found the point past which Dennis was no longer interested in the details of his sex life. "I wouldn't imagine I'd be seeing him anytime soon though, now that Rings is over. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime though. Who knows?" Viggo paused, turning to look at Dennis with a grin. "I didn't tell you what he did, did I?"

"I would imagine that he did you, but beyond that - no." He answered laughing.

"I thought you didn't want details," Viggo snorted, searching through the pile of papers on his desk until he found... _yes!_ He handed the drawing over to Dennis and waited for his reaction.

"Okay, he learned to draw the same abstract shit as you?" He shrugged and flapped the drawing about.

"That's my abstract shit." Viggo said, leaning back against the desktop casually, not remotely offended by Dennis's comment. "I drew that with a marker on Karl's back the last time I saw him, around about a year ago."

"We're sliding back into that too much information area again." Dennis mumbled and looked at the paper in his hand. "Okay, and..." He drawled out the word. "Remember Mortensen, use small words, short sentences - lotta drugs in the sixties.. so - and...?"

"It was still there when I saw him this time." Viggo said, shaking his head and grinning.

"The fuck kind of marker you use?"

Viggo laughed and threw a brush at Dennis. "He had it tattooed on, if you'll believe it. And you try and tell me my art doesn't appeal to the masses."

Dennis dodged the brush and then looked back down at the drawing. "Vig, your fuck buddy, the guy from another country had this, your chicken scratch, actually tattooed - permanent tattooed on his back?"

"Uh huh. I got him to let me make a copy of it- traced it off his back while... maybe you don't want to hear that part," Viggo grinned, going back to his painting.

Dennis sat back and held the drawing up, studying it quietly. "So, why'd he do it? He say?" He asked after a few minutes.

"He said I was almost as good an artist as I was a piece of ass," Viggo quoted, almost verbatim; too busy working to register the pauses between Dennis's questions.

Dennis grunted at Viggo's answer and then was quiet for a long moment. Suddenly he burst into laughter, leaning over he continued to cackle, almost choking and snorting.

Viggo did his best to ignore Dennis before turning on him with an exasperated sigh. "You're just completely determined to keep me from getting anything done today, aren't you? What's so damned funny?"

"I never - never - took you - for a- " Dennis stuttered the words out, wiping at his eyes. "I never took you for a dumb bastard, maybe I wasn't the only one that spent most of my twenties stoned." He laughed some more and leaned out to lay the paper carefully on the table next to him.

"You weren't- but that's hardly the point," Viggo put his painting supplies down, giving Dennis his full attention. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Dennis stood, still smiling and speaking slowly. "Hey Viggo, I love you like you and I were blood. Despite what I say, I think you are a hell of an artist. Shit man, I wrote a foreword in one of your books. I've actually bought - mind you - and given some of your photographs to people as gifts. Let me ask you something." He held up his arms and spun slowly around before facing Viggo again. "You see me with any of your shit tattooed anywhere on my body?"

"Well, I can't honestly say I've checked you over that extensively because you're not that kind of boy, but no, I don't." Viggo said, not quite sure where Dennis was going with this.

Chuckling still, Dennis walked over and pushed Viggo's sleeve up, revealing the interwoven initials of he and Exene's name. "I'm going to go, but let me ask you one thing. Why'd you get that tattoo?"

"Because I loved her," Viggo said automatically. "You know that."

"Un huh. Okay. I'd say my job here was done." Dennis broke into a fresh peal of laughter and started out of the room and down the hall. Yelling from the front of the house he said, "Hey Mortensen, when the fog lifts and you get that fucking clue give me a call, I'll buy you a drink." The closing of the front door cut off his laughter.

Viggo stared at the tattoo on his arm, then looked up quickly in the direction Dennis had just gone out, his jaw dropping open. "Well fuck me," he muttered, digging through the papers on his desk until he found his phone, dialing rapidly. "Dennis? Drink. Now."


	3. Be subtle

Karl shoved the vacuum into the closet and looked around the room. _'It'll do._ He thought with a smile and a shrug. He wiped his arm across his face, and then raked his hair back off of his forehead. "What next?" He said out loud to the now clean, but still quiet and empty, room.

Viggo dropped his duffel beside the door and ran his hand through his hair before ringing the bell, looking somewhat nervous. "Okay, go for subtle. You can be subtle- right?" he murmured to himself.

Karl looked up as the bell chimed. He glanced around for his shirt and then decided not to bother; brushing his hands off on his cut off jean shorts he strode to the door and opened it.

Viggo looked up as the door opened, smiling at Karl. "Hello, stranger." _And damn if he doesn't look hot like that._

Karl blinked, mouth opening and closing and then he felt the slow roll turn in his chest. "Vig, what - wow." He reached a hand out to pull the man to him. "What the hell are you doing here mate?"

Viggo wrapped his arms around Karl and gave him a hug. _Be subtle, be subtle, be subtle_ "Are you in love with me?" _Viggo... that was not subtle. Not at all._

Karl stiffened and then stepped back laughing. "Well of course I love you mate." He stepped further into the room, head swiveling nervously. "C'mon in. Can I get you anything? So what are you doing here, huh?"

Viggo watched Karl back away from him, more confused then ever. "Coffee would be good. Damned long plane flight. Why did you get the tattoo?" _Okay, you could spread these questions out a little bit, seeing as it's becoming obvious that you're freaking the fuck out of Karl!_

"I told you, I liked your art." Karl turned and walked into the kitchen. "It'll take a minute. So long plane ride huh?"

"You should know, you've taken it a time or twelve," Viggo smiled, taking a good look at the tattoo as Karl walked away. Was Dennis right? Just because he wouldn't tattoo something of Viggo's on himself didn't mean... "A friend of mine asked if we were all glad Rings was over."

Karl stood; head bowed and took a deep breath. Finally he raised his head and clearing his throat managed to say, "Yeah and what'd you tell him?"

"I said we likely all felt proud of the completion- having accomplished something like that, but that it was certainly a bittersweet ending, especially since it meant saying goodbye to a lot of people we'd come to care for." Viggo said, adding to what he'd said to Dennis.

"That sounds about right." Karl said and walked back into the room. "It'll be ready in a minute." He brushed his hands against his shorts and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Viggo, why are you here?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Because... I needed to know if you are in love with me. So I thought I'd fly out and ask," Viggo said, feeling more and more awkward.

Karl sat down on the edge of a chair. "You just flew out here to say oh by the way, are you in love with - " Karl hung his head, raking his fingers through his long dark hair before looking up, eyes blazing. "What makes you think that I am?"

"The- the tattoo," Viggo stammered, the look in Karl's eyes throwing him off completely. "I showed Dennis the tracing I did, and he was talking about ... and he reminded me of the tattoo from Exene," Viggo held out his arm," and he asked why I did it and I said because I loved her. And it just made sense, all of a sudden."

"So you fly how many thousands of miles because it suddenly made sense and you just needed to ask that question?" Karl asked, hands clasped between his knees, shoulders slumped. "You came here just to ask that question." He repeated.

Viggo nodded, suddenly feeling like there'd been a last minute script change, and he hadn't gotten his copy. "Yes."

"Okay." Karl stood and walked into the kitchen. The rattling of cups and utensils was heard before he walked out carrying two cups, he handed one to Viggo and sat back down.

"Okay," Viggo said, still fairly certain he didn't have the faintest clue what was going on, keeping quiet even as he took his cup from Karl. "Thanks."

Karl drank his coffee in silence, shifting slightly on the chair to get comfortable.

Viggo managed the silence for a while before it started to grate on him. "So... you want me to call up and get a room for the night? I know you weren't expecting me."

"No, that's fine. I've plenty of room. Got a guest bed and a pull out couch and you're also in luck, I just finished cleaning the place." Karl said with a smile and stood.

"Wow, Royal treatment." _Guest bed? Since when?_ Viggo got up and followed Karl, deciding to do something about the awkwardness. "Look, Karl- it doesn't matter if you're in love with me- we can work around it, okay?" he offered, touching Karl on the arm.

"We. Can. Work. Around. It?" Karl said and turned slowly. In one fluid movement he grabbed Viggo and slammed him against the wall, leaning in he snarled into his face. "_It_ doesn't matter?"

"OOF!" Viggo let out as his back impacted the wall, his eyes opening wide at the sight of Karl, inches from his face, his mind racing over what he'd just said. "Okay, that might have come out wrong," he gasped.

Karl let out an anguished cry and caught Viggo's mouth in a hard kiss, moving against him, hands clenching and pulling at his shirt, Karl deepened the kiss.

Viggo gasped in surprise, letting Karl take over the kiss completely, his hands clutching at Karl's shoulders, trying to keep himself from sliding down the wall. _Oh my god, I am so fucking confused... I'm not sure how much I care right now, but still._

"Love - you fucker. Love?" Karl growled out, grinding mindlessly into Viggo, as he slid his thigh between Viggo's, feeling the heat of his own hard cock stab into Viggo's hip.

Viggo moaned, pressing up against Karl, his jeans painfully tight. _Was Dennis wrong?_ he thought fuzzily, arching up for another kiss.

Karl pulled his head back violently. "No, you don't get to kiss me. Turn." Karl spun Viggo into the wall. "Stay." He ran one hand up into Viggo's hair, scratching his nails across the scalp. Leaning over to a small table he opened a drawer and pulled out a condom, tearing it open with his teeth. Placing his mouth next to Viggo's ear he said in a low voice, "Been a while since we fucked against a wall, yeah? When was it Vig? The soundstage in Wellington? The cuntabago? Wanna go for it here?" He licked up Viggo's neck, biting at the lobe and shoved at Viggo's back as he unzipped and pushed his shorts down.

"Sounds great," Viggo rasped, shivering as Karl manhandled him. God, it had been forever since they'd indulged in... what was it Sean always called it- a bit of rough.

Karl rolled the condom on and kicked at Viggo's feet, spreading them. Reaching a hand around he scrambled at the zipper of the Viggo's pants and shoved them down roughly. Spitting in his hand, he slicked it on his fingers and then rubbing at Viggo's entrance, shoving a finger inside. He felt for the spongy nub and then stroked across it. He moved in behind Viggo and started to slam into him and then stopped. He added a second finger and stretched Viggo, spitting more he rubbed it on his cock and lined up and shoved in brutally, raising Viggo up on his toes.

Viggo cried out at the intrusion, tensing around Karl. He pressed his head against the wall, silently ordering himself to relax, his back muscles taut. _Christ- nobody fucked him like Karl did._

Grunting with the effort, teeth clenched Karl shoved and thrusted as he reached and wrapped a callused fist around Viggo's length. He jerked at the man, slamming in counterpoint. "C'mon Vig, this is what we do best - this is what we are - right!" He barked out, feeling the burn slam across his nerve endings as he clenched and started the white hot pulse of orgasm. "C'mon you fucker!"

Viggo pushed back against Karl, meeting every thrust, savoring the burn, the sound of Karl growling in his ear driving him crazy. Arching his back again, he cried out as he came, pulsing over Karl's hand and against the wall, shivering from the intensity of his orgasm.

Karl lay his face against the back of Viggo's head, breathing in the warm scent of him, heart thudding and clenching in his chest - and not just from the exertion of the sex. He raised a hand and carded it through the sweat damp hair before shoving away, pulling out and snatching at his shorts. "Guest rooms down the hall, bathroom's next to it. I've got an appoint - a date. I need to go." He tugged and fastened his shorts, wiping the come from his hand distractedly and grabbing for his keys. "I'll see you." He strode toward the front door.

"You're... what?" Viggo gasped, turning around and leaning against the wall to look at Karl. "You've got no shirt, no shoes, come on your hands- hell, you've still got the condom on unless I missed something, and you're leaving... to go on a date?" Viggo looked at Karl, utterly baffled.

Karl stood up straight. "Yes!" He said emphatically and then looked down. The smears of pearly fluid across his chest where he had wiped his hand. Tilting his head he realized that yes, inside of his shorts he was indeed still wearing a condom that was currently hanging onto his now soft cock. "I have shoes there." He said and pointed, as if that explained anything. Sitting down on the couch he hung his head. "I just need to get some air, 'kay mate. I'll be back later, yeah?"

"Sure," Viggo said, still confused. "I should probably grab a shower and take a nap anyway- that plane ride's a killer. Let you get on with whatever it is you had planned. We can hook up later on." he assured him.

"Yeah - hook up - yeah, good idea." Karl clamped his fist around his keys, wiped his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him.

Viggo watched Karl walk out of the room and shrugged, heading for the shower in the back, wincing a little as he walked. "Guess Dennis was wrong after all," he murmured to himself. "Glad we worked it out anyway."


	4. Eyes wide shut

Dennis Hopper leaned his palm against the buzzer, grinning as he heard it echo through the house. "Mortensen! Wake your sorry ass up and answer the door." He shouted and poked at the buzzer again. "You could just give me a key and we wouldn't have to wake the termites every time I come by." He hummed along with the _'Three Blind Mice'_ tune he was currently playing on the buzzer. "I need to get a bigger repertoire." He mumbled and then called louder. "Or you could get a more entertaining doorbell."

"Jesus fucking .... god damned lunatic," Viggo stomped down the stairs, a sheet wrapped around his waist, his hair sticking every which way, glaring blearily at the sun as he flung the door open. "You are a certifiable fucking lunatic- you know that right?" he grumbled, turning around and stumbling back into the house.

"Uh huh, seems I've heard that before." Dennis glanced at his friend. "You're uglier than usual. Coffee?" He asked and walked toward the kitchen.

"Fuck you. Make it yourself. You never heard of jet-lag before?" Viggo ran his hand through his tangled hair, frowning when his fingers got caught and tugging them loose.

Dennis happily flipped Viggo off and set the coffee pot to brewing. "Yeah, you were gone, weren't you? Hmmph, so?"

"So what?" Viggo leaned against the counter, the sheet draped low around his waist, rubbing his eyes. "It was a good trip. Too short, but that's just because I spent more time getting there and back then I did actually on land."

"Listen toga boy, did you see the art lover or not?" Dennis asked as he pulled two cups out of the cupboard and bent down to watch as the last few drips of coffee fell in the pot.

"Toga- what?" Viggo looked down and rolled his eyes. "Karl. Yes, I saw Karl. And for what is neither the first, nor the last time, you were wrong." Viggo checked the coffee pot and sighed. "I'm going to find pants. Try and behave."

"I am never wrong - merely misunderstood - ask my attorney." He started off in a loud voice and then trailed into a mutter as he poured the coffee. "Yeah, our friendship should be based on the premise of you should always wear pants." He walked into the living room and sat the cups down. Picking up a camera he began checking the settings before looking toward the hall. "What was I wrong about anyway." He called.

"What? You were wrong about Karl, that's what you were wrong about," Viggo called, managing to find a pair of clean...ish jeans on the floor, a good match for his paint stained shirt. "Dennis, are you touching things you're not supposed to be playing with? It's too quiet down there."

Dennis flipped the doorway off and grinned. "You've got the EV setting on this one too high." He called out, suppressing a laugh, knowing that Viggo didn't but it would make him check it later anyway. "What are you babbling that I was wrong about? Karl? Come drink some coffee and make sense."

"Oh what the hell do you know," Viggo muttered, heading down the stairs, decent, if not well dressed, his hair still sticking up all over. "And yes, you were wrong about Karl. Can't believe I flew all the way out there to ask him that based on something you said. I should have my head examined," he said, taking the coffee gratefully.

"What did you ask him?" Dennis said, stretching his legs out in front of him and taking a sip of coffee.

"Asked him if he was in love with me."

Dennis sat up quickly, sloshing coffee trying to sit it on the table. He was laughing and wiping at the coffee that had come through his nose when he snorted. "Fuck that burns. You did what?" He said incredulously. "How have you ever managed to get laid?"

"I manage just fine, thank you," Viggo said frostily. "Would you like details, Dennis?"

"Only on the part where you flew to the ass end of the world and did - whatever you did." He waved his hand around before picking up the cup and leaning back in the chair again. "Yes - go on. Tell father Hopper my son."

"I really don't think there's anyone else I know with your combination of pretentiousness and vulgarity." Viggo said, shaking his head. "I took a cab to his place, he opened the door, I gave him a hug, and I asked him if he was in love with me." Viggo recounted.

"I'm a pip - you on the other hand are really really bad at this relationship shit. Are we sure Henry is really yours?" He scratched across his chin. "You just asked - like that? Okay - and then he said what?"

Viggo ignored the bit about Henry as being unimportant to the conversation at hand. That and he didn't have anything convenient to throw at Dennis. "Yes, I asked him like that. He said of course he loved me. So I asked him why he got the tattoo, and he said he liked the art. So see? You were wrong." Viggo said, conveniently leaving off Karl's repetition of the question.

Dennis got up and looked under the chair. Walked to the couch he knelt down and looked under it, then lifted a cushion and peered under that. He went to the closet and opened the door, standing on his toes he looked on the shelf before moving the clothes to first one side and then the other.

Viggo held off from asking as long as he could, before he just couldn't stand it anymore. "And what exactly are you doing?" he asked in the unendingly patient voice that only the parent of a teenager could pull off.

"Hmmm?" Dennis asked from where he was leaning over looking into a bookshelf.

"What the fuck are you doing? It's very early and I have better things to do- namely sleeping- then watching you play imaginary hide and seek."

Dennis snorted a laugh out before schooling his features into a scholarly look. "Well first I figured that I was looking for the real Viggo, 'cause you got to be a pod person. Then I was looking to see if I could help you find where you left your brain, but now I think I'm looking for whoever helps dress and feed your ass, 'cause you got to be too dumb to do it on your own." He said with a cackle and sat back down.

"What the hell? This was all your idea in the first place- I wasn't supposed to ask him about it?" Viggo protested, setting his coffee cup down with a thump.

"Viggo you - you - " Dennis looked at his friend, face serious. "Viggo, c'mon man, I know you can do this. Think about what you did. Hell, buddy - think about what_ he_ did. You still with me there buddy? Okay, now think about what you did again. Got it? Now - what did he do when you asked him? Take all the time you need there Rain Man, we got all day." He sat back and smiled. "Feel free to talk amongst yourself."

"He looked surprised that I asked. No... he looked shocked," Viggo corrected, ignoring the fact that he was, indeed, largely talking to himself. "But I told him it was okay, Dennis- I said that it didn't matter whether it was true or not- that we could work around it."

Dennis sat and stared at Viggo and then burst into a braying laugh, leaning forward and almost choking. "You told him it was okay? You validated his feelings and then approved the fact that he felt them and _then_ told him it was something that you could work _around_? Aren't you gay guys supposed to be like in touch with your feminine side? And understand how this shit works and all? Cause if there's an exam you gotta pass - you had to have cheated? Vig, you are really bad at this - really."

"Shut up- I forgot how much I hated you. And if you really want to be technical, I'm bi, not gay," Viggo protested, stalling for time while he thought over what Dennis had just said. "But- it was okay- I mean, we fucked and everything. He shoved me into a wall, and I said something about maybe I didn't say that right, and he kissed me and... okay, it was pretty rough, but that wasn't anything horribly unusual," Viggo thought back to the encounter, his brow furrowing a little.

"Yeah speaking of walls - you've hit mine. The way too fucking much information wall." Dennis held his hands up and waved them around. "Gimme a minute here, I'm going to need therapy or alcohol or both." He shook his head and then started again. "Okay, I'm going to say this fast and then we are going to swear to one another that we will never speak of this again. This guy kissed you to what? Shut you up? He fu - shit - fucked you - " he glared at Viggo. "You're buying the alcohol. Fucked you against a wall, but he didn't laugh about the question? He didn't get pissed and throw you out or think you were crazy and ask you to explain yourself? He - aw shit I'm going to have to say it again - he fucked you rough - against a wall and that was it - no other discussion about it?"

Viggo thought back, the memory more fuzzy then he'd like, between the exhaustion from the plane ride and how overwhelming the experience had been. "He... only kissed me the once. Actually, he only kissed me that one time the whole time I was there, now that I..." he frowned again, trying to remember. "It was rough, and it was intense- and you're not going to need therapy, but I'll buy the drinks if that's what you need-" Viggo cut himself off again. "He said something about this being what we're good at, which we are, and then... okay that was the part that was really strange," Viggo said quietly to himself.

"Stranger than the whole wall thing? Sure why not, bring it on. C'mon - lay it out there."

Viggo raised an eyebrow and decided to give it to him plain. "He told me he had to go, because he had a date, and he tried to walk out the front door, just wearing his shorts, condom still on, come all over his hand and chest." Viggo made a wiping motion against his chest. "Tried to clean his hand off, but, y'know..." he let the sentence dangle. _You're enjoying this a bit too much old man. You want to play shrink, you get the full deal._

Dennis stood. "Okay. That's it then. Good night Cleveland." He raised his hands and walked to the door, yelling back over his shoulder before it closed behind him. "You might want to ask yourself why the men in your life keep running for the door." The sound of his laughter followed him out.

"Hey, you asked for it you bastard," Viggo muttered to the empty room, slumping down in a chair, his empty coffee cup dangling from his fingers. "Shit. God dammit. Shit." He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he replayed his few days in New Zealand. Karl walking out the door, he'd been too tired and well fucked to find it more than just strange. But considering who his friends were- Viggo rolled his eyes at the thought of the lunatic who'd just walked out his door- strange was pretty relative. And he'd excused Karl's frequent absences- he hadn't let Karl know he was coming, after all, and he hadn't expected him to just drop everything in his life because he'd shown up on the doorstep. And when they'd fucked... the not kissing had seemed strange, but somehow, they'd never ended up fucking facing each other any of the times while he was there- so it wasn't...

"God dammit." Viggo growled again, smacking himself hard in the forehead. Getting up out of the chair with a groan, he dialed Karl's number, only half realizing that he'd dialed it by heart, listening to the phone ring and cursing again as he heard the answering machine pick up.

"Hey, Karl... It's Viggo. You probably... shit, it's probably really late where you are. No wonder the machine picked up. I hope it didn't wake you up. Um, anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home- flight was a killer, but..." _ he doesn't give a fuck about that- stop babbling_ "sorry, just a little jet-lagged still, and I had Dennis over here hassling me and.... Karl, I think- no, I know I fucked up. I owe you an apology. Can you give me a call? Thanks. Talk to you soon. Um, bye."

Viggo hung up the phone, wincing as he went over his call in his head, dialing the number again before stopping himself midway and hanging up the phone, talking to himself. "No. Don't call him again. It's the middle of the night. Wait and let him call you back. You can explain then." _If he'll let you._ "Fuck."

Karl stood in the middle of the living room with his arms wrapped around his chest and listened to the deep raspy voice on the machine. "Don't worry about it Vig. You don't owe me shit." He said in a near whisper, hitting the delete button and walking from the room.


	5. What's the difference?

Dennis Hopper leaned his palm against the buzzer, grinning as he heard it echo through the house. "Mortensen! Wake your sorry ass up and answer the door." He shouted and poked at the buzzer again. "Why haven't you returned my calls? If you're dead in there I'm going to dress you in women's underwear and put a ham sandwich in your hand." He hummed along with the _'Twinkle twinkle little star'_ tune he was currently playing on the buzzer. "And a copy of Evita in the other. I'll sell pictures to the tabloids." He chuckled, highly amused.

Under the sound of the doorbell came that of footsteps marching towards the door, the deadbolt sliding open, then footsteps moving away once again. Meanwhile, the door stayed shut.

Dennis cocked his head in question and opened the door. He stepped inside and started to say something, when he heard Viggo talking to someone. He strained to listen and then decided a closer inspection was necessary. Instead of heading for the kitchen as was his usual, Dennis walked into the living room following the sound of Viggo's voice.

"... and I never meant it to come out like that, and I'm sorry. Christ, Karl- I know I fucked up- I know I was an asshole, okay? But it was an accident - maybe accident's the wrong word, I don't know, but I never meant to disregard what you felt like that, I just wanted you to know that I value our friendship... hell, if we even have one at this point, it's been weeks, and you still won't return my calls, and I'm verging on turning into a fucking stalker at this point. I just ... I need to know that you're okay, and I need to tell you- you, not your machine that I'm sorry. Please? Just..." Viggo paused and sighed. "Take care of yourself, Karl. Talk to you later. Bye." Viggo hung up the phone, paused a moment, and threw it across the room, not even flinching when it crashed into the wall

"Tossing electronics for distance, huh? One of the lesser known Olympic events." Dennis said.

"I'm not in the mood, Dennis," Viggo said, heading for the living room and pushing a pile of clothes off of a chair before flopping down in it.

"Hmmph." Dennis answered and went into the kitchen.

After a bit he came out carrying two cups. Sitting one down next to his silent friend, he settled himself onto the couch and took a sip. "Mmmm, why is it I make better coffee at your house than I do at my own? Hmmm?"

"Because the coffee I buy is fair trade and the coffee you buy is supermarket shit."

"Yeah that could be it. Also I notice you don't ever wash your coffee pot, where as I - never a fan of botulism - wash mine frequently. But I've heard that it can affect the flavor." He took a noisy sip of his coffee and smiled at Viggo.

Viggo shrugged, staring at his own cup of coffee. "What do you want, Dennis?"

A thousand smart answers flew through his mind, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was, "to find out what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I've been busy." Viggo kept his eyes averted, taking a drink.

"Uh huh, wow look at that will ya?" Dennis held his arm out in front of him palm up and hand quivering as it rose above his head.

Viggo looked up briefly, then back down again. "Dennis, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for you being _you_. What am I looking at?"

"That would be my bullshit meter, and it's registering off the fucking chart." Dennis grinned and chuckled at himself. "So, your Karl still pissed huh? Have you talked to him at all - since the whole - you know, wall thing?"

"It's really a good thing you find yourself amusing, Dennis. Takes the burden off the rest of us." Viggo slouched lower in the chair. "And he's not my Karl." he said, ignoring the twinge he felt from saying that. "And last time I talked about 'the wall thing', you got scared and took off. Hmm, there's an idea- if I start graphically describing the last time Karl fucked me again, will you leave me alone?" Viggo said, his tone bitter.

"Hell I even find myself attractive at times." Dennis said and laughed. Ignoring the rest of what Viggo said and silently complimenting himself on not twitching at the visual. "So, he told you to fuck off, huh? Called you a right bastard, the whole thing?"

"No. He won't answer the phone. I haven't talked to him since I left New Zealand."

"You haven't heard hide nor hair of him in almost a month?"

Viggo shook his head.

"And you've called him? Left messages?"

"What do you think I was trying to do when you started up on the fucking doorbell," Viggo growled.

"Beep beep, back the truck up, I am a maestro on that doorbell." Dennis said and then got quiet for a minute. "So what's the problem? You're friends, it's no big deal - you yourself said it was no big deal - something that you could work around, right?"

"I already told you- I haven't spoken to him in a month. How am I supposed to work around it if I can't even get him to talk to me!" Viggo vented, seriously tempted to send his coffee cup flying in the same manner as his phone.

"Why would you care if you talked to him or not?"

"Because he's my friend, Dennis- Christ!" Viggo rolled his eyes.

"Viggo, you haven't returned any of my calls in the past month and look - " Dennis gestured to himself. "I'm dressed, bathed. Up walking around, even came by to steal your stereo in case you had left town or dropped dead. And I haven't thrown my phone against any walls." He said with a smirk and leaned back.

"Yes, but you're annoying," Viggo said sullenly. "And I hate you."

"Well that's a given, but then I take it you don't hate your Karl?"

"Stop calling him that. It's not accurate."

"It's not accurate." Dennis said in a mimicking tone. "So what is he then?"

"He's my friend. He was my friend," Viggo corrected himself, getting up angrily. "I don't know, okay? Right now, he's nothing. Or I'm nothing to him. Christ, you're a nosy bastard."

Dennis watched as Viggo rose in agitation. "Well I'm your friend and I don't ever remember you getting this worked up about me. And you regularly call me names, defame me even. I should sue."

"It's different," Viggo growled.

"Yeah? How?"

"It just is, Dennis!" Viggo insisted, pacing across the room.

"How Viggo? What's the difference?" Dennis asked, voice raised.

"Well, for one thing, I really can't recall the last time _you_ fucked me 'til I screamed," Viggo shot back.

Dennis blanched, opening and shutting his mouth a time or two. "Yeah well there is that. So he's just a decent piece of ass, fuck him then! There's a thousand more like him out on Hollywood boulevard. We'll get a limo, a bottle of Chivas and I'll pretend it's your birthday and get you a dark eyed pretty boy. How will that be? That make it all better?"

"Shut up- fuck you! God DAMN you, that's not what I said- _or_ what I meant! He's not just a goddamned piece of ass!" Viggo yelled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Then what is he?! What's the difference?" Dennis yelled back.

"The difference is that I love him, you son of a fucking bitch!" Viggo hollered, so loud he almost couldn't hear his own words.

Dennis beamed with a big smile and clapped his hands delightedly. "Oh good, that's done. I'm hungry." He stood and turned toward the kitchen. "I'll see if there's anything to fix while you pack."

Viggo blinked, his brain not keeping up with the actions around him. "Wait- what? Where am I going? What the hell?" he said, following after Dennis, his own words still not quite sinking in.

Dennis walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, studying the contents. "Hmm? Oh, you're going to… where is it? Duck ass Europe or Down yonder Australia or where ever that guy that you love lives and I - " He stopped and retrieved something from the refrigerator, standing and holding it aloft. "I am making mushroom omelets."

"Guy that I..." Viggo blinked. A few times. "Fuck."

Dennis looked at him and visibly shuddered. "I would imagine, but let's not talk about it around the food, okay. Now go pack. I'm going to make a mess that will need a cleaning crew and possibly a hazmat team to take care of."

Viggo nodded, walking out of the kitchen, and then coming back in before he'd gotten more then a few steps away. "Dennis- I..." he started quietly.

Without looking up from the bowl he was happily cracking eggs into Dennis said, "Yeah I know, me too. But if you think there's gonna be any tattoos going on my ass you're crazy Mortensen."

"Maybe not, but one of these days I might just have to grab you and plant a kiss right on that foul mouth of yours," Viggo said, cracking a grin before turning and bolting out of the kitchen.

As he picked shell fragments out of the bowl and flung them off his fingertips, Dennis mumbled. "As long as there's no walls involved, we'll be just fine there buddy." And then he broke out laughing.


	6. What have I got in my pocket?

Karl stood back and stared at the glass in the picture frame. Making a harrumphing noise in his chest he swiped the cloth across it again. "Need more vinegar." He mumbled and walked into the kitchen. The gleam from the surfaces winked merrily at him. As he passed the telephone mounted on the wall his step hesitated. It hadn't rung in over a day and a half; with a snort of derision he wondered why he thought that it would the very instant that he drew next to it. Turning he stared at the phone wondering why it hadn't rang yet. He shook his head and went to the cupboard, got the bottle of vinegar and poured more in the bucket he carried. It wasn't like he waited to hear the messages that Viggo left, listening to them a few times before deleting them. Slamming the bottle on the counter top he stomped back into the living room. It didn't matter that Viggo had finally stopped calling, Karl just wondered if he was okay, and what had happened that had made him finally stop calling.

Viggo sat in the back of the cab, breathing heavily, wondering just how much he'd have to tip the driver if he threw up in the back seat. Shaking off the thought before it attempted to become a reality, he handed the fare to the driver, and got out of the car, wondering, not for the first time, just how much of an idiot he was to be doing this. Again. "I swear to Christ, Dennis, if he kills me, I'm going to come back from the grave to say I told you so," he murmured, shouldering his bag and slowly heading towards the door.

Staring at the door, Viggo wondered for a moment if he should have called first. "Too late now," he murmured, checking his pocket one last time before he reached out and pressed the doorbell.

When he heard the bell, Karl brushed his hair back and stomping to the door flung it open, words of greeting turning to ash in his mouth.

Viggo looked at Karl, going completely deer in the headlights for a few seconds before managing speech. "Hi."

Karl blinked. He swallowed and then he blinked again, and then as his eyes first widened and then narrowed to a squint he said, "what do you want?"

_You. I want you. And for once I'm not talking about sex. Not **just** talking about sex._ "Just to talk- can I come in? Please? I'm not asking to stay- I've got a room booked already- just please, let me talk?"

Karl nodded and stepped back. He turned and strode into the kitchen, leaving Viggo to settle in the living room. Leaning on the counter, he took a few deep breaths, calling over his shoulder, and somehow being painfully grateful that his voice didn't shake - or crack - he asked, "I'm having a beer, you want one?"

"Yes. No. Yes." _This really isn't a hard question, Viggo, just take the damn beer._ "Yes, thank you." _Idiot._ Viggo was starting to get really tired of his inner voice. It was sounding way more like Dennis than he was comfortable with.

Karl walked back into the room and when he handed the beer to Viggo, he felt an almost electric shock as their fingers touched. _'No, you will not do this - you will not let him do this.'_

Moving across the room quickly, Karl sat on the couch and crossed his legs before taking a sip of his beer. "So - good flight?"

"It was okay," Viggo said, fiddling with the label on the beer bottle. "Karl? There's a really good chance- okay, more then just a chance, pretty much a certainty..." he sighed. "Karl, I'm an asshole."

"Not that I didn't already know that Viggo - but why did you come seventeen hours and half way around the world to tell me that?" Karl's voice was low.

"Because I needed to say it out loud, and you needed to hear me say it. Not over the phone- even if you had been taking my calls- and not just to the answering machine. I owed you that at least."

_'You don't owe me shit.'_ Karl felt the words in his mouth like a piece of greasy meat. He tried a smile on and stood. "Well, good then. You've done it, feel better? So, where you staying? I'm going to be busy for the next few days, but maybe we can get together and have dinner - I'll call you." He said and then drained his beer, "Yeah?"

"Karl, wait," Viggo stood up, placing his beer on the table and taking a deep breath. _You can do this, you chickenshit bastard. Dennis, get the FUCK out of my head!_ "Karl, I love you."

"Well of course you love me, we're mates - right?" Karl said, trying to not let his legs just fucking fold under him.

"We're mates. And if that's all I get after how I messed you around, then I'll have to learn to live with that, because I fucked up." Viggo took another deep breath. "But I'm not talking about that. I'm _in_ love with you."

And then Karl sat down. He realized that it may have been better, and much easier had he been at least within the vicinity of a chair when he sat - but one takes what one gets. He looked up from his position on the floor and took a ragged breath. "Why Vig, why now?"

Viggo dropped to his knees in front of Karl, startled by his sudden collapse to the floor. "Because I was too stupid to see what was right in front of my face until I was hit 'round the head a good half dozen times by a crazy man."

Karl reached and smoothed the hair back off of Viggo's face, he ran his fingers through the silky strands, palm against Viggo's skull. Then he clenched his fist, snatching Viggo closer until their noses almost touched. "You - "

Viggo leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Karl's hand running through his hair, jerking back open again, hissing as Karl tightened his fingers. "I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"You get to come in here and make declarations and I what? Suddenly have sunshine and lollipops up my arse and we live happy ever after? Or did you just want a quick fuck to get it out of your system?" He yelled into Viggo's face. "What do you want from me?"

Trying not to flinch, keeping himself still as Karl yelled at him, Viggo looked back at him. "I want you. And I'm not looking for a quick fuck."

Karl ran his fingers through Viggo's hair again, feeling his breath ghost over warm lips. "I don't know how to do - " He broke off and closed his eyes, pulling his head back before speaking. "anything. This - any of it. I don't know if I can believe you." His voice began to get loud. "I don't know if I _want_ to believe you. Go home Viggo - just go the fuck home." He scooted backwards and grappled behind him for the table edge to stand.

"No- Karl, please- give me a chance. I don't deserve it- but I never hurt you on purpose," Viggo scrambled to his feet, tearing off his jacket, followed by his sweater and t-shirt, tossing them off to the side.

"What the fuck are you doing Vig? Go home!" Karl shouted, voice cracking this time as he backed until he felt the couch behind him. "Leave me alone! You don't want this - you don't need this! Go home!"

"No- I do need this," Viggo insisted, digging through his jacket pockets, knowing he'd checked just before he'd come in the door and- _there!_

"I have condoms you fucker! Lube too! Is that what you want!" Karl screamed as he saw Viggo scrambling for something. His chest heaved and he snatched the end table drawer out and on to the floor, scattering the contents as he slumped down and covered his face with his hands, attempting to not scream.

Viggo shook his head, his heart sinking as he walked over to Karl, his hand clenching tightly around the object from his pocket. "Here," he said softly, holding it out to Karl.

Karl lowered his hands and opened his eyes - he blinked and then looked up at Viggo. "It's - that's a marker. Viggo, why do you have a marker? Why are you at my house with a marker?"

"Because I want you to mark me. Anything you want, anywhere you want- no restrictions, no limits. And then I'm going to fly home and have it tattooed on." Viggo moved the marker closer.

Karl snorted out a hard laugh. "You sure you want to spend the rest of you life with fuckhead across your arse?" He asked harshly, but his eyes were soft and wide.

Without a pause, Viggo unzipped his jeans and slipped them off, his shorts following behind them, standing calmly, extending the marker again. "If that's what you want. Not playing, Karl. If that's all I get to have, then that'll do. But when I look at it, I'll remember you, and I'll remember everything that was good, as well as everything I threw away by being a blind idiot. I'm in love with you, and I want to remember how that felt for the rest of my life."

With out a word Karl snatched the marker out of Viggo's hand and spun him. He scrawled a word across Viggo's butt cheek and then raked his fingers down the strong tan back. He stood and took Viggo in his arms and slammed their mouths together, hot wet slick as a moan escaped him.

Viggo's moan echoed Karl's, kissing him hungrily, not remotely caring about what it was Karl might have just written, his arms wrapping around him, pulling his shirt out of his pants and running his fingers up along Karl's back.

Karl Shoved at Viggo's bare chest and then ripped his own shirt open pulling it off and throwing it. He pulled Viggo to him, almost hissing at the feel of the warm skin. He leaned his head and bit at the skin of Viggo's neck and then tenderly lapped at it with his tongue, continuing to lick and nip up on to his jaw and mouth.

Viggo gasped, leaning his head back, baring his neck for Karl. _Keep your mouth shut, Viggo, you don't want to fuck this up and have him toss you out the door._ "I love you," Viggo whispered. _Do you EVER listen?_

Karl pushed on Viggo's shoulders, lowering him to the floor and then knelt between his thighs. Placing his hands flat on the floor on either side of Viggo's head Karl leaned and kissed him as one hand moved to fumble at the zip of his slacks.

Viggo shifted to get comfortable, ignoring the prickle of the carpet against his bare skin, definitely ignoring the inner voice that was telling him to make sure to mention any carpet burn he received to Dennis the next time he got cheeky. He moved his hands up, unbuttoning Karl's slacks easily and lowering the zipper, his fingers sliding underneath his shorts with a sigh.

Karl wiggled and kicked at his pants, finally freeing himself from them and settling down, sliding the hard heat of his cock over Viggo's, clenching his teeth against the words crowding his throat. He rubbed his chest over Viggo's, feeling the nub of his nipples like small electric shocks as they scratched across Viggo's coppery chest hair.

Viggo writhed under his touch, gasping for breath, wanting this so badly, but needing it to be for the right reasons. Ignoring the voice screaming inside him to just shut the fuck up and _go_ with it for the love of Christ- Viggo licked his lips, trying desperately for coherence. "Please- Karl, want this so badly but- I love you- not just... trying to get you to fuck me," he forced out, his cock throbbing against Karl's. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

Karl stopped, he lay, cradled in Viggo's thighs, chests pressed together, his face buried in Viggo's throat - he licked out, tasting the man under him. He spoke, voice distorted and quiet against the warm skin.

"Hmmm?" Viggo murmured, running his fingers through Karl's hair, scared out of his mind, but needing to hear anyway.

Karl ground down savagely, sucking a mouthful of skin between his lips before releasing it and shifting his arms under Viggo's shoulders, lifting him slightly. Karl raised his head and fixed his dark gaze on a stormy blue one. "I want to hate you." He said and then softly placed a kiss on Viggo's moist red lips. "Or at least not love you with every bloody part of my heart and body, but I can't. I love you - you stupid bastard - I love you."

"Really?" Viggo couldn't help but whisper. "Stupid bastard and all- you do?"

"Yeah mate, I do." Karl said quietly and kissed Viggo again. He ran his hands down Viggo's side, enjoying the shift and movement of lean muscles under warm skin. He moved and licked across a peak of nipple, worrying it with his teeth and then licking it again.

"Oh god," Viggo breathed, hardly able to believe it, shivering with every touch. "Thank you- just- oh fuck," he moaned, his hard-won coherence disappearing completely.

Karl laughed, a soft huffing sound. He sat up and scrabbled through the debris from the dumped drawer, holding up a condom and lube he said. "So, I've never fucked a man that was in love with me, you game?" He grinned happily.

Viggo groaned in complaint as Karl moved away, raising himself up on his elbows with a wide grin. "Yes. Anywhere you want, anyway you want, yes."

Karl rolled on the condom and squeezed out a glob of lube, smearing it on his throbbing cock and then reaching to stroke Viggo's entrance, rubbing and pushing gently. "I'd like to make this all flowers and harp music, but right now I just want to feel you around me - and - and I want to kiss you - while I'm inside of you, please?" He asked softly, pushing two fingers into Viggo, working him as he spoke.

"Fuck flowers, fuck harp music, fuck all of that- just fuck me," Viggo groaned, flopping back down against the carpet and arching his back, lifting his ass in the air. He reached his hand out, letting his fingers brush against Karl's lips, his voice softer, but no less desperate. "Please?"

Karl grabbed the base of his aching cock and positioned himself. As he slowly pushed in, feeling the muscle relax and let him slid inside, Karl leaned over and kissed Viggo, murmuring constantly. "Love you, love you, always, my love, mine, love you." He then began to move within the tight heat of Viggo's body.

Viggo's throat felt tight, listening to Karl's voice as he slowly filled him. "Love you too- love you-" he cut off, gasping and shifting his legs wide. "Karl. Love you, Karl."

Seized with a joy that felt like it had been choking him Karl laughed into Viggo's mouth. He pistioned his hips, snapping into Viggo, their lips never fully parting as he continued to whisper words of love. Finally he begins to thrust harder, sweat sheening the clenched muscles of his back and ass. He wrapped his, still lube coated hand around Viggo's cock, sliding it roughly he begin to buck and whimper against the panting mouth below him.. "C'mon Vig, come for me - with me."

Viggo shuddered, managing to hold on a few more moments, basking in the sensation of being fucked by his lover- his _lover_\- not just his friend. Past the point of endurance, he arched up again, tightening around Karl's cock as he thrust into his slick hand, Karl's name on his lips as he came.

As Karl heard Viggo say his name a cry erupted from him and he threw his head back and roared as his orgasm shot across his body. His muscles quivered as he relaxed down, patting and rubbing at Viggo's hips and thighs as he pulled out gently and rolled to the side to dispose of the condom. Turning back to Viggo he laid his cheek against his sweat damp shoulder. "Glad I vacuumed today." He sighed out.

Viggo tried to raise his head and look around the room, giving up midway. "It is... unspeakably clean in here. Have you always been this neat?"

"Only when I'm obsessing about dickheads." He said smiling. "I'm sure I'll get over it - the cleaning - not the obsessing." Karl pulled Viggo closer and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"Well, my version of obsessing is likely to take a hazardous materials clean up team to sort out... especially after what Dennis did to my kitchen," Viggo sighed, wriggling closer. "I love you too."

Karl held his Viggo, chuckling softly. "Well I do love you - but I'm not cleaning up after that nutter." He kissed Viggo's neck, licking up to his jaw.

"Wouldn't dream of making you," Viggo assured him, falling silent for a few moments, just enjoying being held by Karl. Suddenly he frowned. "Um, Karl?"

"Un huh?" Karl murmured, eyes growing heavy.

"Does it say 'fuckhead' on my ass? Because I'm still getting the tattoo, but I'd really like to know, and I don't want to get up to check."

Karl chuckled. "No it doesn't."

"Dickhead?"

"Un uh."

"Wanker? Cunt- which would really be difficult to explain if I ever have to have makeup covering it up for a scene in a film, I have to admit."

"Nope." Karl said, shuffling closer and humming into Viggo's ear.

"Are you gonna make me get up and check? C'mon, Karl- what did you write?"

Karl leaned up, looking down at Viggo. He studied him for a second, a soft sweet smile on his face. "It says _Mine_, Viggo, it just says mine."


End file.
